A sparring moment
by Dance of the Dead
Summary: A spar between the Warrior Gaak & the Death Knight Kettriken. World of Warcraft.


The two of them had done many strange things together, played cards in Blackrock was among the more unusual, but never before had the Death Knight asked him to spar. At first Gaak assumed that Gretchin had told Kettriken to ask, but that would have meant that the stubborn Death Knight would have had to obey an order! And he somehow doubted that the healer would really approve of them fighting without good cause

In truth, the Orc would have been perfectly fine getting an early night's sleep, ready for another long day of travelling again tomorrow, but the jibes about him being cowardly had gotten a good couple of inches too far under his green skin. Red eyes locked a moment with Kettrikens own strange vibrant blues, and the grumpy Orc frowned to the Death Knight, getting to his feet needing a few moments to get himself suitably armoured to fight someone of her prowess.

The two of them were skilled warriors in their own rights, and more than a suitable escort for their Priestess Guild Leader, though she would likely protest that an escort wasn't even needed, however here they were, in the middle of pretty much nowhere, about to spar while Gretchin did her thing with the cooking fire!

Gaak met Kettriken a few moments later in a small clearing not far from where they had set up camp, there was more than enough room to have a small battle and to still keep an eye on Gretchin, should any of the alliance show up and attempt their cowardly assassination tricks.

Kettriken wasted no time in starting the warm up session for the sparring, throwing the first punch for the friendly fight taking Gaak off guard with the speed and the lack of spoken warning, causing the Orc to narrowly avoid a plated fist to the face he dodged left balling his own hand into a fist being brought forth towards his sparring partner, who laughed sharply in return letting the Orcs fist slide off her smooth armour, The haunting sound of the Death Knights voice sending an unpleasant shiver down the Orcs spine, his natural instinct betraying how well he knew Kettriken. Gaaks shoulder tensed as Kettriken threw more punches in his direction, catching her punches on his well muscled arms, upon feeling a slight warming sting forming on his arm, he swapped sides letting Kettriken warm up on his other arm so that his own fighting skill wouldn't be hampered when the sparring became a bit more serious. The moment that Kettriken backed off Gaak took a step too follow, his fist extending to swipe after the Death Knight, her arm coming up to block the attack to which the warrior countered by bringing his knees up into her stomach, knocking the wind from the smaller Blood Elf, the sparring match was suddenly upon them.

"Ready?" Gaak asked, with little concern after Kettrikens health, it would take one hell of a lot more than a small blow like that to take out a prior servant of the Lich King. Kettriken nodded, taking up her arms and throwing Gaak his own weapon which he caught by the handle, his strength wavering for only a mere second while he swapped the large axe into the other hand, managing to shoot Kettriken a venom filled look for praying on the weakness of his right arm, while he was yet to find any weakness of hers, if she indeed had one. The scowl lasted on the young orcs face for longer than he had initially intended.

Metal clashed against metal as one weapon parried the other, Gaak came round from the parry quickly swinging his axe again, only to be parried a second time, the motion sending a jarring sensation up his arm and he took a step backwards to evade a countering blow from the Death Knight, then another as the tip of her sword swung past his face. The metals clashed once again as their weapons met once more. Gaak took a small step towards Kettriken, trying to use his larger frame to throw her off balance, pushed against her, raising his weapon to leave her open, his body slammed against her shoulder barging the small Blood Elf backwards, and her armour keeping her in check, despite her falling to the floor.

Gaak held his hand out to aid Kettriken back to her feet, his face being met with the pommel of the enraged Death Knights sword. Kettrikens sneaky blow brought her enough time to get to her feet, her weapon already being held in an aggressive manner, while Gaak soothed the rage that was beginning to build, anger rising within the warrior Orc towards the Death Knight and her ability to draw first blood.

The moment that Gaak saw Kettriken coming at him he swung low, her quick feet jumping the head of the axe, Gaak however continued the sweeping motion while rising, which was dodged just as swiftly and when the axe came her way again, her broad edged sword met the axe blade, once again jarring Gaak's arm to the shoulder, he grunted, looking towards Kettriken as she brought the sword his way again viciously close to his already bleeding nose, his eyes widened expecting to have been given a moment to gather himself. He leapt back, avoiding the blades tip by inches, being put on the defensive stance again, and the edge of his large axe parried another series of blows, one going low and cutting a gash in the warrior's thigh. Gaak let out a surprised cry, once more looking into Kettrikens face. Her brilliant blue eyes showing an expression as unrelenting and unforgiving as her assault.

The next lunge was parried, even though pain rippled down his leg, blood flowing from the deep wound. "Stop!" Gaak commanded the Death Knight, but still her attacks continued, and were parried. One parry not moving the long bladed sword far enough, the blade striking the warriors arm, another yelp came from the Orc, his tusks bared as the yelp swiftly turned to anger. The enraged expression unconcealable if the Death Knight wasn't going to hold back anymore, then neither was he! The charge came quickly, stunning the Death Knight for a moment, a deep blow followed next. A strike intent on causing the Death Knight some serious damage, her thick armour saving her from most of the weapons damage. The sudden second wind from the warrior momentarily catching her out. She stepped back a moment, her hand reaching out to grab a hold of the Orc, pulling him with her, her blade rising to pull him onto the tip of the blade, a sudden loud shriek stopping her at the very last minute.

"Stop it, now!" the priestess screamed. Her haunting face mostly concealed by her framing hair, but that didn't do much to hide her annoyance and disapproval. Her hands on her bony hips until the Death Knight let go of the Orcs collar, her sword being dropped on the floor as she walked off, leaving Gaak wondering if it had really been Kettriken he had just been fighting, or something else within.


End file.
